


Day of Birth: Otae

by Jeimiichan719



Series: Day of Birth poems [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Otae from Gintama a while ago but I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Birth: Otae

On October 31st a family welcomed  
a daughter they named Shimura Tae or  
better known as Otae, soon enough she  
also had a brother named Shinpachi and  
they were a family of four but it wasn't  
meant to last as their mother died  
when they were young, the family dojo left  
debts that their father struggled to pay  
off, sadly when he died, Otae and Shinpachi  
were left with the burden of paying their  
father's debts, thanks to her childhood  
friend Yagyuu Kyuubei who saved her and  
Shinpachi when the Amanto attacked them on  
account of the dojo's debt, this cost Kyuubei  
her left eye and Otae promised to be her left  
eye, time passed until the day that the  
brother and sister met the man who would  
change their lives: the wandering samurai  
Sakata Gintoki, even though he lost her  
brother his job and was beaten by her  
on their first meeting, Gintoki became a  
very important friend who took her brother  
under his wing, the group would be complete  
when the Yato Kagura came to Earth,  
she adopted her like she was her younger  
sister and they were a family, eventually  
the Sakata family included Otose, a cat-  
eared Amanto named Catherine, a robot  
named Tama and Sadaharu the inugami,  
through Gin's Yorozuya she meets many  
people including the Shinsengumi commander  
that is in love with her and stalks her, despite  
her always beating him up, she may have feelings  
for him and Kyuubei again, through struggles, her and  
Kyuubei reconcile despite the Yagyuu clan affairs, all  
through her time in Kabuki-chou, she goes through  
serious times like the Four Devas arc to  
silly things like the Guardian Ghosts up  
to serious time when Takaasugi and  
Kamui plan to assassinate the Shogun,  
no matter how her life goes with   
them all or even if she gives Kondou  
a chance, she will always stand by  
her loved ones in Kabuki-chou as a  
strong but gentle woman.


End file.
